V1.0.0.103
* Harrowing 2010 skins |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.103 |Prev = V1.0.0.102 |Next = V1.0.0.104 }} The Harrowing * Limited edition Holiday Runes. * Some sinfully sweet editions of your favorite in-game consumables. * Frighteningly festive costumes for your minions. * A sinister overhaul of Summoner's Rift featuring a more nocturnal motif. * A terrifying new login to get you in the mood. * Limited edition champion skins for a few League favorites who're really in the spirit this Harrowing! New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * * * * * The following skin was released along with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Wednesday, October 27. * PVP.net v1.21.16 * The Store and the Journal of Justice will now glow when there is new content available. * Fixed a bug where Ranked Games were showing up as Normal Games in the Match History. * Fixed a bug with the Ticker where new messages would not show up properly on login. * Fixed a bug with the Ticker where it would show up when no message was posted. * Fixed a bug where PVP.net would sometimes be delayed in restoring after a game was finished. * Fixed a bug where users could not remove a private chat once it had been opened. * Fixed a network issue that was causing some performance related issues in PVP.net. * Fixed a bug at the End of Game screen that was causing odd player list orders when someone would leave the room. League of Legends v1.0.0.103 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Lux's damaging spells illuminate the target for 6 seconds. Lux's next attack ignites the debuff, dealing magic damage to the target. * (Q) ** Fires a ball of light towards a target location, binding the units hit. The units take magic damage. Can hit up to two targets with the second target receiving a reduced effect. * (W) ** Lux throws her wand and bends the light around any friendly target it touches, protecting them from enemy damage. * (E) ** Creates a zone that slows enemy units (zone lasts 5 seconds). Can be detonated to deal magic damage to enemies in the area. * (Ultimate) ** After a short delay, Lux fires a beam of light in front of her dealing damage to all enemy units in the area. ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 70 from 65. ** Base attack damage increased to 48 from 45. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 seconds from 18/16/14/12/10. * ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. ; * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 36. * ** Mana Barrier no longer uses (nor refunds) Blitzcrank's mana when it is activated. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. ** Now reduces movement speed by 75 instead of 25%, which also fixes an edge case bug. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40. ** No longer targets stealthed units. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Mana cost changed to 90 at all ranks from 80/90/100/110/120. * ** Is now classified as an area of effect spell for the sake of items like or . * : mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * : mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/75/90/105/120. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 500 from 475. ** Health per level increased from 86 to 76. ** Mana regen per 5 seconds per level increased to 0.4 from 0.25. ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 3.85. * : tooltip clarified to explain it does not work on neutral minions. * : ** Fixed a bug where you could stun towers. ** Fixed a bug where autoattacking would break stealth even if the attack was cancelled. * no longer has back facing requirement in order to gain the extra effect. * : ** Life restore changed to a flat 350/500/650 upon kill or assist instead of healing for 25% of the target's maximum health. ** Active now has a 90-second cooldown and refreshes whenever an enemy champion dies instead of being active only after 10 seconds after an enemy champion dies. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : cooldown reduced to 14 from 15. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/65/70/75/80. * ** Mana cost increased to 80/85/90/95/100 from 70/75/80/85/90. * ** Mana cost increased to 100/150/200 from 100/145/190. ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. * can no longer damage invisible objects like wards. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 12/11/10/9/8. ** Now slows attack speed by 20/25/30/35/40%. * : cooldown reduced to 25 from 30. * : cooldown increased to 7 from 6. * no longer reduces the target's attack speed by 20/30/40%. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Tooltip updated to show health gained from each source dynamically. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Cast time reduced by 20%. ** Travel speed increased by 20%. * ** Base damage increased to 75/110/145/180/215 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** Ability power and attack damage ratios increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 35. ** Tooltip corrected to accurately state it deals magic damage. ** Fixed bugs where incorrectly did less damage when used at the same time as or each third strike. ** Now only deals damage to a single target rather than to an area of effect. ** Now resets Jax’s autoattack timer when cast. * ** Base damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** New Active: Grants 20/35/50 + Jax's dodge percent in bonus magic resistance for 5/6.5/8 seconds upon activation. ** Cost: 80 mana ** Cooldown: 60 seconds ** Buff icon now dynamically shows Jax's number of stacks. ** Tooltip correctly indicates that Jax gains up to 10 stacks of . * : ** Now allows all spells to be free to cast while defying death. ** Fixed several usability bugs. * : mana cost reduced to 20/26/32/38/44 from 20/28/36/44/52. * : cooldown reduced to 18 from 22. * : cooldown reduced to 12 from 15. * now fires blades at three targets at all levels. * Fixed several bugs with to be more consistent. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Fixed a bug causing it to look like it had shorter range than it actually did. * ** Cooldown reduced to 130/115/100 seconds from 140/125/110. * : mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * : mana cost changed to 90/100/110/120/130 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : range reduced to 700 from 750. ; * ** Maximum movement speed bonus reduced to 70 from 80. * ** Bounce range reduced to 500 from 575. * ** Range reduced to 1400 from 1500. ** Attack damage scaling per bullet reduced to 40% from 45%. * : hitbox size reduced. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. * : ** Base damage reduced to 175/250/325 from 175/250/350. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1.0. * now resets the autoattack timer. * Base attack damage increased to 49 from 46. * now resets the autoattack timer. * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 4.5 from 3.75. * : cooldown reduced to 10 from 11. * : ** Damage return now scales on 10% of his total armor. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 15. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Fixed several bugs with it to make it more responsive. ; * ** Cast range reduced to 400 from 500. ** Can no longer be cast inside walls. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 448 from 429. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 11.5. * ** Cooldown reduced to 100 seconds from 120. ** No longer has a cast time or animation. * : ** Base shield strength and damage reduced to 110/160/210/260/310 from 120/170/220/270/320. ** No longer has a cast animation. * : ** Mana return increased to 150 from 125. ** Cooldown reduced to 22/19/16/13/10 from 28/24/20/16/12. * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/60/90% from 25/45/65%. ** Now provides one third of the attack speed bonus to allies as an aura instead of granting them 50% of the bonus upfront as a 15-second buff. * : mana regeneration bonus increased to 300% from 250%. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.75. ** Fixed a bug where it would slow through or . ** Fixed a bug where the damage portion sometimes would not stop after breaking the leash. * : ** Base damage increased to 75/115/155/195/235 from 72/110/148/186/224. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. * : ** Heal reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 70/110/150/190/230. ** Mana cost increased to 80/95/110/125/140 from 70/85/100/115/130. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 305 from 300. ** Base damage reduced to 47.5 from 51.3. ** Damage per level reduced to 3.0 from 3.3. * ** Fade time reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Being invulnerable will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. Specifically, and 's effects will block Camouflage while they are active. ** ing and ing will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. * ** Duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0/3.5. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Blinding Dart will now cancel autoattacks in progress when the blind is applied. * ** Tooltip will now update to display the effects of cooldown reduction. * ** Per tick damage reduced to 6/12/18/24/30 from 8/14/21/28/35. ** On-hit damage increased to 9/18/27/36/45 from 8/14/21/28/35. * reworked ** Teemo now gains a "stored mushroom" charge every 30/26/22 seconds. Maximum three charges. ** Each cast requires and consumes a charge. ** Time to gain a charge is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. ** Teemo always has two charges stored upon reviving at base. ** Cooldown on placing a trap reduced to 1 second from 20. ** Damage changed to 250/475/700 from 350/500/650. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. ** Damage per stack increased to 5 from 3. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 9. ** Area of effect increased to 225 from 185. ; * ** Base damage and base mana return increased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 30/45/60/75/90. * now has a range indicator. * now has a range indicator. * : duration reduced to 6 from 8. * Removed "Recommended" tag. * can no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. * will no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. * now removes most positive buffs and damaging stances from your champion when it activates. ** For example, , , and will now be removed. Items * now removes most positive buffs and damaging stances from your champion when it activates. ** For example, , , and will now be removed. * : unique armor penetration now functions with abilities (but still not against turrets). * recipe changed to: + + + . Stats remain unchanged. * : combine cost lowered to from . * : combine cost increased to from , total price unchanged from the previous patch. * Remake: ** Recipe changed to: + + + = . ** Base stats changed to +50% attack speed, +25 ability power. ** Unique Passive changed to: Your physical attacks shred your target doing 20 magic damage and reducing their magic resistance by 6. ** Magic resistance reduction stacks up to 4 times. * : ** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Base stats increased to 920 health from 770 health. ** Bonuses now cap at 450 health and 15 hp/5. ** Passive changed to: Permanently gain health and health regen per 5 sec per minion kill. Champion kills and assists grant 45 health and health Regen per 5 sec. Bonuses cap at +450 health, and +15 health Regen per 5. * : unique passive tooltip clarified to state that it adds to your bonus attack damage. * : ** Base stats increased to 450 health, 525 mana and 60 ability power from 360 health, 425 mana and 50 ability power. ** Bonus cap reduced to 180 health, 200 mana and 20 ability power, from 270 health, 300 mana and 30 ability power. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 105 seconds from 120 seconds. ** Fixed a bug that allowed it to be affected by cooldown reduction. Runes * Lesser Mark, Mark, and Greater Mark of Desolation armor penetration reduced by 15%. * Lesser Mark, Mark, and Greater Mark of Strength damage increased by 200%. * Lesser Mark, Mark, and Greater Mark of Might damage per level increased by 35%. * Lesser Glyph, Glyph, and Greater Glyph of Strength damage increased by 200%. * Lesser Glyph, Glyph, and Greater Glyph of Might damage per level increased by 35%. * Lesser Seal, Seal, and Greater Seal of Strength damage increased by 200%. * Lesser Seal, Seal, and Greater Seal of Might damage increased by 35%. * Lesser Quintessence, Quintessence, and Greater Quintessence of Desolation armor penetration reduced by 15%. General * Zooming in will now match its previous functionality where scrolling results in zooming in instead of zooming out. * Summoner no longer breaks stealth. * Updated selection radii for a number of champions. Skins * size has been increased. Undocumented Changes Misc * graphics remade. * Distortion effects added. de:V1.0.0.103 zh:V1.0.0.103 Category:Patch notes